


The one where ugly things could have happened

by KS_Claw



Series: Ruptured worship [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Eldritch Abomination AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rejection, suicide by super nova, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/pseuds/KS_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five short ‘what if’s’ for the Ruptured Worship series. What might have happened in some places and moments?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where ugly things could have happened

**Author's Note:**

> hope you kids like angst for breakfeast.

**The Broken Bride**

_LovelyOne_ tries to run, and **screams** when Sandy gently, but firmly catches her in his tendrils and pulls her close to him and _DarkShadowNight_ , before he uses the distraction to pull them all away from other humans, to somewhere safe.

It only lasts for a moment. Then the young womans screams die off, as her body writhes and twitches in seizures, the closeness of the Eldritch creature being too much for her very human mind, that has not been getting used to the cosmic presence the way _DarkShadowNight_ has. After only a moment, she goes limp, a thin trail of blood running out of her ears and her nose, her eyes wide and staring blank into space.

 _Humans are so fragile_. Sandy thinks in disappointment, and cuddles _DarkShadowNight_ gently as his beloved weeps over her broken form.  
————-

**Fear**

Sandy tells her to watch their hands, and while she holds on to Kozmotis for dear life, she watches her other hand clasped gently between Sandy’s, as he shifts everything around them, gently coaxing some inner part of her to let go, but only if she wants to.

She doesn’t, however. She had told him honestly that she had been afraid of him, and a part of her still very much is. Her hand is clammy and her face is pale, but she is doing this to please Kozmotis.

Sandy remembers another time where an entire human race was poisoned against him.

 _LovelyOne_ is not poisoned in her mind, but she has a right to be afraid. He remembers another time too well when all she would do was beg of him to leave her alone.

He pulls away, smiling gently even as his heart aches.

 _It’s alright._  He tells them both. _Not everyone can let go._

The heavy weight of a golden oyster in his pocket reminds him of this every single day.  
———–

**The Wedding**

The party was dragging on, and Sandy was being insistant on having a private moment with Kozmotis. _Let'sdance, let'smove, let’s **FLY!**_

At one point, Kozmotis lets himself get dragged to a discreet balcony, hoping it will quiet Sandy down for just five minutes. Instead, the disguised pilot starts bothering him more, first kissing him hungrily while asking- no, _demanding_ that he bares his inner form, that he goes with Sandy to really have _fun_ -

Sandy jerks in surprise, more in surprise than fright, when Kozmotis shoves him away and _**slams**_  his fist down between them on the balcony’s railing.

“Back _off_ Sandy!” The officer growls. “I would like to have at least **one** moment with my **_wife!_** Is that too much to ask for, or are you really that _selfish?_ ”

Sandy stares at him, then puffs up his cheeks angrily. _You are mine first!_ he signs, and then blinks in shock when Kozmotis scowls at him in disgust.

“I am _married_ now, Sandy. What we had is _**over!**_ ” And with that, he turns and stalks towards the balcony doors, just as his new bride appears, looking flustered and frightened, and Kozmotis almost cringes when he senses her anxiety and fear like a bitter tang on the back of his tongue. He had worried her because she couldn’t find him. To think what might have happened, had she walked in on him and Sandy…

“Kozmotis, there you are!” She exclaims, sighing in relief. “You had me worried!” She doesn’t resist when Kozmotis pulls her into a hug.

“I’m sorry, my love.” Kozmotis mutters gently to her. “I just needed some fresh air for a moment. Let’s go back to the party.”

He doesn’t look back at Sandy, even though he feels the others surprised and confused look bore into his back as he and his bride return to their wedding celebration.

————–

**UglyOne**

Sandy does not like the sight of Kozmotis’ chosen one. _She is such a plain little thing_ , he tells Kozmotis at once. _What could you possibly see in something like that!?_

Kozmotis draws back from Sandy, looking surprised and a bit hurt.

“… I thought you of all would be glad to know what goes on in my life.” He says slowly. “I don’t see what the problem is.”

Sandy snorts, and gently wraps a pair of tendrils around Koz’ shoulders, before pulling him close.

 _All you need is me_ , he hums to him. _Not a plain, **ugly** little thing like that. It’s simple as that._  
————-

**The End**

Time passes. Worlds die. But Star beings do not always move on.

 _DarkShadowNight_ refuses to. After _LovelyOne’s_ death (at the hands of Sandy as he bitterly likes to remind the other), he buries himself into the ground under the Pitchiner estate, making the earth almost unnaturally fertile. It is a blessing for those who chose to live there, after all the misery they endured.

It is a great distress for Sandy, who only wanted them all to be happy.

But now there are no more people and the earth is dry and cracked. Nothing else will grow because the planet is dying, its innermost core gathering energy for that final, great explosion.

 _PleasePleasestop_ Sandy begs _DarkShadowNight. PleasePleasecome!_   
  
Star beings can not die of old age, but the power of a dying planet can and will kill them, the explosion alone being enough to destroy their very sense of self.

 _DarkShadowNight_ ignores him. The created star being has made its own decision and has firmly rooted himself into the ground, the center of his self curled around a wooden casket preserved by his powers. He took it from the mausoleum after the funeral, no one noticing him replacing it with an empty copy made from a dead tree.

It’s only when Sandy tries to grab for the casket that _DarkShadowNight_ reacts, lashing out sharply with a tendril across Sandy’s facial features, the Golden star being squealing in distress as his once lover glowers at him.

 _ **Mine.**_ The Dark star being growls in warning. _Not yours. **Nevernever** yours._

And then the earth groans and shakes underneath them, twisting in its deathroes and causing the pit that _DarkShadowNight_ is in to collapse on itself. Sandy tries to keep the earth back, to push it away form the other. But the other allows himself to sink deeper into the ground, looking for all the world like a black, still pool, curling up with the casket hidden underneath him so Sandy can’t get to it.

Sandy grows more agitated as the earthquakes grow more violent. He screams and thrills and sings at _DarkShadowNight_ , begging him come with him, to flee to run to _FLY!_

 ** _WhyWhyWhy!!??_** Sandy finally screams at him. _ **WHYWHYWHYDIEFORAHUMANSHELL!? LIVELIVELIVEFORME!!!**_

 _DarkShadowNight_ only gives him a dark look, before he gives a very human sigh.

_I would rather die a human, than live as a monster._

Only the fear of being caught in the deathroes of the planet himself finally makes Sandy give in and flee. He wails his grief through the dark between the stars when he feels the old planet give in and tears itself to pieces in the brilliant explosion of a Super Nova, and his wails grow only louder when he feels how the fragile bond between himself and _DarkShadowNight_ completely disappears.

It will be a long time before Sandy will even look for another world with life on it.

**Author's Note:**

> The different what ifs take place in the following places:
> 
> Broken Bride - The One with No Real Happy Ending
> 
> Fear - The one where things go differently
> 
> The Wedding and Ugly One - Based on a scenario seen in a flashback of Hate Makes You Human
> 
> The End - inspired by the-ink-addiction's "The Fall"


End file.
